


Memorandum

by bluefever



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefever/pseuds/bluefever
Summary: Caboose and Grif go on an adventure to find an old friend, so they can figure out who won a bet.This was an odd idea that I had. I figured I'd write it to no matter what take place at the end of the show, regardless of how many seasons they keep making. Dont take too much of this seriously, it's just a lot of junk. Think of it this way, the reds and blues are settled in to whatever place they are staying at the moment, similar to the beginning of season 15.(I originally wrote 16, these later seasons are starting to blend together.)
Kudos: 5





	Memorandum

Too most Grif is just a lazy good for nothing, and that's the way he likes it. Because if no one expects anything out of him no one expects him to do anything. He likes doing nothing, he likes being scene as someone who does nothing. To understand just how lazy and worthless Grif actually is, you must look at his morning routine.

3am  
Grif wakes up at 3am on the off chance that he is woken up by sarge at 4 or 5 for whatever nonsense reason he thinks of. Before Grif does anything he runs a few laps around whatever hellhole they happen to be staying at(endurance is important for when he needs to get the fuck out of a bad situation), checking the perimeter for any migraines that might show up later. He then does some brief isometric exercises before giving up entirely because he's too fat and out of shape. After he's done he drinks himself whatever strange fluid exist and shoves a bunch of "food" in his mouth.  
Once he's mildly awake he gets to work, first he sets simmons alarm because believe it or not panicky Simmons forgets to set his alarm nearly every morning. He lays sarges shotgun on him, because sarge will freak out about having his shotgun stolen even if it's only 3 feet away from him. He tucks donut back in his covers because he's prone to waking in the middle of the night, and a cranky donut is far worse than a regular donut. He checks on whatever gadgets everyone seems to be working on and makes sure its not going to blow up or something. Then he checks cabooses suit of armor seeing as its prone to fucking up, caboose has enough brain damage as is. He marks Tucker's calendar because tucker has a terrible sense of time and never remembers to write on the calendar. For whatever reason it seems to really fuck him up not knowing what date it is. Now with wash added he takes all the bullets out of his gun, due to the fact that wash is prone to night terrors. He writes down little feel good notes into Carolina's journal which he only meant to do once, but he saw how much it brightened her day so he just kept doing it. It was such a surprise to see she wasn't angry about the complete invasion of privacy, nor was she eager to find out who was doing it. He used to take a great deal of care of Kai, he believes that's the reason she really followed him into the military, that or the draft was extended to women and she just doesn't want to admit it.. No, she's not so helpless, the most he did for her is to take away all the alcohol around her so she wouldn't continue drinking on into the morning.  
After all was done he would then. Crawl in bed and try to sleep till noon.  
As you can see Grif is lazy and useless as can be, but he likes it that way.


End file.
